Razor's edge adventure story
by Ben-Sturgeon
Summary: an adventre story, you don't read all of it, you just read the options you chose, and make your own story out of it! This one features Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. It seems an old friend has returned to the village of Konoha. not part of the real storyline!
1. Chapter 1

**Razor's Edge **

**An adventure story, beware I was listening to meatloaf while writing this!**

* * *

**Are you? Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke?**

* * *

**If you chose Naruto start here**

You wake up late, you realise that you need to meet Sakura and Sasuke. "How could I have slept in this late? Oh god they're going to kill me!" you say. You whack on your florescent orange jacket and trousers, put on your head band and… Wait! The seal, "oh, why does it have to hurt now? Of all times why now?" you think to yourself. You overlook the pain and carry on, but when you get out the front door, the pain becomes too much to bear.

Do you…

Stay at home and try to sleep until the pain goes away?

Go and see Kakashi-Sensei for help, see if he knows what's happening?

Or carry on and go and see Sasuke and Sakura for today's training?

* * *

**If you chose Sakura start here**

You wake up bright and early as usual, spend a half hour getting dressed and washed, have breakfast and leave your house. As you leave your mum calls out "Sakura-Chan, can you get me some groceries while your out?" You think to about your choices, you don't want to be late for training, because you know that Naruto will be late, so that leaves you time with Sasuke, but you also think to yourself, hey, I've got time to get some groceries before meeting Sasuke.

Do you…

Tell your mum you can get them?

Say you can't and go and meet Sasuke?

Or do you say you can get them on your way home?

* * *

**If you chose Sasuke start here**

You woke up really early this morning, after a rough night of very little sleep, thinking about your mother and father, the Uchiha clan and how your hate for your brother - Itachi – keeps growing. You wander round Konoha after getting dressed, looking for signs of life, or signs of Itachi or Orochimaru. Then out of the corner of your eye, you see a tall, emaciated figure standing behind you. You carry on walking, wondering what to do. It seems as though the figure is following you. You don't want to turn around in case it is HIM, but you want to know who it is, because if it is just Naruto playing a joke on you, you will hurt him.

Do you…

Turn round to see who it is?

Carry on walking, maybe they will leave you alone?

Or do you run as fast as you can to get away, maybe you can lose them, or trap them?


	2. 2nd part!

NARUTO Option 1 

You walk back into your house and try to go back to sleep in your bed. After a while, it feels like the pain is going away, but soon it begins to hurt more and the seal starts glowing orange. You start thinking that something really bad could happen, so you decide it would be best to go and see Kakashi-Sensei. You get out of bed and don't bother putting your orange jacket back on just leave the house in your black t-shirt and trousers. You leave the house and try to get to Kakashi's place. One problem, the orange glow is showing through your black t-shirt. But you leave the house anyway. As your walking, you hear something, it sounds a bit like a scream, but not a woman's scream, not a man's scream either, more like a 13-year-old boy's scream. You go and investigate.

Option 2

You have decided that it would be best if you went to see Kakashi-Sensei for help, after all he is an elite. You go back into your house and take off your jacket because it is kinda hot outside. You try to run but can't, so instead you walk. As your walking, you hear something, it sounds a bit like a scream, but not a woman's scream, not a man's scream either, more like a 13-year-old boy's scream. You go and investigate.

Option 3

You think it's best if you try and forget about the pain and carry on your training. So you go out and as you walk the pain grows ever more. It seems stupid to do this, but you do it anyway. As your walking, you hear something, it sounds a bit like a scream, but not a woman's scream, not a man's scream either, more like a 13-year-old boy's scream. You go and investigate.

SAKURA 

Option 1

"Yeah, I can get them for you Mum!" so you leave your house and go to the grocery store, the whole way your thinking about Sasuke. "Ooh, what if Naruto gets their first? What if I don't get the chance to talk to Sasuke without Naruto there?" you say to yourself. You decide to turn round and go straight to Sasuke, never mind the shopping. When you get to the meeting place, you don't find Sasuke there. In fact, you don't find anything there. Then suddenly you hear something, it sounds a bit like a scream, but not a woman's scream, not a man's scream either, more like a 13-year-old boy's scream. You go and investigate.

Option 2

"Sorry mum, I don't want to be late for training." Of course this was a lie, as all you wanted was to meet Sasuke first. So you carry on going to the meeting place, Sasuke isn't there. Ah well, you're a bit early. So you wander round Konoha for a while, then out of nowhere you hear something, it sounds a bit like a scream, but not a woman's scream, not a man's scream either, more like a 13-year-old boy's scream. You go and investigate.

Option 3

"I'll get them on my way home." You say to your mum, she calls back.

"I need them now, so either you do go or you don't!" You huff.

"You get them then!" you yell to her. You leave and go to the meeting place. Sasuke isn't there. Ah well, you're a bit early. So you wander round Konoha for a while, then out of nowhere you hear something, it sounds a bit like a scream, but not a woman's scream, not a man's scream either, more like a 13-year-old boy's scream. You go and investigate.

SASUKE

Option 1

You turn round to see who it could possibly be following you. It's not Naruto. But at least it's not Itachi. Wait… Orochimaru? You were convinced that he had been killed at the chuunin exams. Your first instinct is to scream at the top of your voice. So you do. Orochimaru comes towards you takes a slash at your neck. Hold on… if anything wouldn't he want to save you not kill you?

Option 2

You carry on walking, you walk, but the figure doesn't leave you. You carry on walking anyway, and then suddenly a knife comes round the front of you and tries to slit your throat. You notice it is not a hand holding the knife; it looks more like a tongue, Orochimaru? Your first instinct, after dodging the knife, is to scream at the top of your voice. So you do. Orochimaru comes towards you takes a slash at your neck. Hold on… if anything wouldn't he want to save you not kill you?

Option 3

You run, run as fast as you can. You don't care that this thing is following you anymore; all you want is to get away. So you run. Run. Run as fast as you can. Then Out of nowhere another figure jumps in front of you. This one is not emaciated. Kabuto? That must mean that the person following you was Orochimaru. You turn round and find your right. Kabuto is holding a knife at you and you get out the way. You scream for help, because you know you can't take both these guys by yourself. Hold on a minute… if anything wouldn't they want to save you not kill you?


End file.
